A Regular Bonnie & Clyde
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: They were young, in love and going to bleed them all dry...


**Title: **A regular Bonnie and Clyde  
**Fandom: **CSI:Miami/NY  
**Pairing: **Speed/Danny, Speed/Horatio, Danny/Lindsay and Speed/Danny/?  
**Rating: **FRAO  
**Summary: **They were young, in love and going to bleed them all dry.  
**Prompt: **Dry  
**Author's note: **'Lost Son', 'Tanglewood', 'On the job' and 'Run Silent Run Deep' never happened.

x

It may have been three o'clock in the morning but Tim Speedle couldn't sleep.

Unlike the redhead next to him, who appeared to be out cold for the night. A smirk played on the brunette's lips when he remembered how he had worn the other man out.

Carefully, he threw back the covers and pulled on his jeans, silently padding out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He grabbed the wallet on the counter top and slid out one of the credit cards.

With a yawn he flipped his cell phone open and dialled speed-dial 1.

"Hey," he greeted quietly when the phone was answered wearily. "You got a pen?" he glanced over at the door, ensuring it was still firmly closed.

There was a lot of rummaging on the other end of the line before the other person confirmed they did in fact have said writing instrument.

Tim quickly read the account number and sort code out loud. It was repeated back to him correctly, before the caller said goodbye and hung up.

With a satisfied smile, Tim closed the phone and returned the card back to the wallet, making sure to put it back in the spot he had found it.

He yawned again as he undressed and slid into the bed next to Horatio. The next stage of their plan was almost complete and soon the money would be changing hands.

And Horatio wouldn't know until it was too late.

x

Danny Messer snapped his cell phone closed. With a sigh he looked down at the numbers he had just written.

Tim was closer to achieving his target than Danny had been for a long time.

Lindsay was like Horatio, filthy rich with a large inheritance sitting in her bank account doing nothing more than gaining interest.

Although both the Miami Lieutenant and New York CSI preferred to live in modest surroundings, indulging in luxury only occasionally, Danny knew exactly how much money was sitting in both their bank accounts.

Lindsay's parents had been murdered in her own backyard, while she was forced to watch from the kitchen window. The courts had awarded her $1,000,000.00 to compensate for the emotional fallout that happened after.

That, coupled with the $2,000,000.00 estate her parents had left behind for the only child, was a pretty hefty lump sum. Over time the interest had accumulated and the total worth of one Lindsay Monroe was now over $6,000,000.00.

Danny had thought he was doing well when Lindsay asked him out to dinner, only to have her stand him up at the last minute.

If every thing went to plan, things would soon be wrapped up in Miami and they would be in the wind once more. He didn't have long to earn Lindsay's trust, and time was running out.

x

Horatio dressed quickly, he was going to be late for work if he wasn't careful. He had been up for hours, but Tim had decided he was feeling particularly horny and decided to have a more wholesome breakfast than cereal.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked, looking at the brunette in the mirror's reflection.

Tim shifted on the bed. "Probably reading," he said dismissively.

The redhead grinned and kissed Tim softly before heading out to work.

As soon as he heard the door close, Tim rolled his eyes, sliding off the bed. He couldn't wait to get out of Miami and move on to better things. Horatio was starting to grate on his nerves with his 'protector of the innocent' routine.

It didn't take long for Tim to shower and dressed. He made sure the Lieutenant's house was locked up before climbing on his yellow bike and driving back to his own place.

He and Danny had plans they needed to finalise and shortly Miami would be behind him as the brunette left the city.

x

"Danny?" a timid voice asked from the doorway of the trace lab.

Suppressing a smirk, the blonde looked up at Lindsay and flashed her as bright a smile as he could muster. "Hey, Lindsay," he greeted.

Lindsay's hands nervously toyed with the hem of her blouse. "I was wondering," she began, inhaling deeply, "are you doing anything tonight?"

Danny frowned, pretending to mentally check his calendar. "I don't think so," he admitted. "Why?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Do you want to go see the latest 'Rocky' movie?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't have figured you for a 'Rocky' fan, Lindsay."

The young woman blushed lightly. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"I want to," Danny corrected her. "You have no idea how much I want to. Pick you up at seven?"

Lindsay nodded and flashed Danny a smile, before leaving the lab once more.

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed quietly once the door was closed.

x

Trying to wear Lindsay out was something that apparently took a lot of doing, Danny observed as he rolled off of the younger woman, whose eyes were slowly drifting closed.

He waited for an hour, until he was sure she wouldn't wake, before he slid out of the bed and went on a scavenger hunt.

The credit cards in her purse didn't have the actual account written on it, which would have been nice. He knew there must be something in the apartment that had the information he required; no one was that paranoid.

Everyone he had ever known had always kept at least one thing with the right data on.

One guy had even gone as far as keeping every single receipt and bank statement he had ever received; that one had been almost too easy.

Eventually he slid a folder out of the bottom drawer. Inside this folder was every bank statement for the past six months.

With a grin, he grabbed his cell phone and called Tim.

"It's me," he greeted. "Your turn to write this time?"

"You managed to do it then? It took you long enough."

"I was biding my time and building my strength. She took some wearing out, the girl's got stamina."

"Aww," Tim mocked. "Couldn't keep up with her?"

"You want these account details or not?" Danny snapped.

He quietly advised Tim of the details of the account, before silently placing the folder on the desk.

"How long do you think it's going to be before the transactions are complete?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

"As soon as I click the send button."

Danny was busy calculating how long it would take him to gather his belongings and put them in a safe storage locker.

"I'll need until twelve," he informed the other man.

Most of his belongings were still in the boxes they had been in for over two years. Neither man had unpacked their things for two reasons. The first was that they didn't know how long they were going to be in their respective cities; and the second was in case they had to leave town fast, they wouldn't have to worry about leaving incriminating documents behind.

"I'll book our flights. Ontario?" Danny made a noise of agreement. "Use your newest passport," the brunette informed him.

"I will do. See you in Canada," Danny grinned widely. "I can't wait to see you again."

"You'll be doing more than seeing me."

x

Mac Taylor stalked into the lab, glaring through each glass pane as he looked for his wayward CSI.

Danny hadn't turned up for work that morning and every time he tried to call the blonde, he got nothing more than an automated message telling him the phone was no longer in service.

When he found the younger man, they were going to be having a serious discussion about punctuality and being available at all times.

"Hey, Mac," Lindsay greeted, stepping up to the former Marine. "Can I speak to you?"

"Can it wait?" Mac growled, continuing down the hall. "I'm looking for Danny."

"It's about Danny."

The brunette stopped and turned to face his newest CSI, noticing for the first time how bloodshot her eyes were and how pale she seemed. "Is something wrong?"

They headed into Mac's office, where Lindsay told him how she had gone to the ATM that morning and $5,000,000.00 of her money wasn't in her account where it should have been.

The bank had told her she had transferred the money to a different account that morning.

"Did you do this?" Mac asked quietly.

Lindsay shook her head. "No," she replied firmly. "I…" she blushed furiously. "I was with Danny last night and he took off early this morning."

"And you think he had something to do with this?"

"I keep all my bank details in the bottom drawer of my desk. After Danny left his morning, I noticed the folder I keep statements in was on top of my desk. I did not leave it there, Mac."

"Where is the folder now?"

"I took the bank statements out and took the folder to the fingerprint lab. They're running it now." She put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Mac?" she whispered tearfully.

The Marine placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out, Lindsay," he assured her. "Let's go see if the print lab has any results for us."

x

Soft music was flowing from the car stereo as Horatio drove the Hummer through the streets of Miami. The soft melodies were his way of his calming himself before what was guaranteed to be a hectic day.

His ringing cell phone startled him out of his reverie. "Caine," he answered, using the hands-free.

"Lieutenant Caine?" a timid voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Speaking." He frowned and looked at the caller display, but his cell didn't recognise the number calling.

"This is LeAnn from the Miami central bank," the caller introduced herself. "For security reasons, if I could just ask you to confirm your name, address and date of birth, please?"

Horatio rolled his blue eyes and answered her questions before demanding to be told what the call was about.

"I'm calling regarding a large transaction that took place on your account this morning," she informed him.

"How large a transaction?"

"$4,500,000.00."

Horatio nearly drove off the Causeway Bridge.

x

Mac never took his eyes off the desk in front of him as he answered his cell phone. "Taylor."

"Mac, its Horatio."

This time the Marine blinked, it had been almost a year since he spoken to the Miami Lieutenant and he knew what Horatio was calling for must be something important.

"Horatio, is there something wrong?"

On the other end of the line Horatio sighed. "I'm afraid so. This morning a lot of money was withdrawn from my bank through an Internet banking service."

"What?" Mac asked, sitting upright in surprise. "How much was it?" Horatio told him and the Marine bit his lip. "The same thing happened to Lindsay."

"I think Tim may have had something to do with it. He left this morning and no one has seen or heard from him since. His apartment's been completely cleared out."

"Danny's missing as well," Mac admitted. "Lindsay things he somehow had something to do with what happened to her. You don't think…"

"They were in it together?" Horatio finished. "I think it's possible. The bank gave me the IP address the request came from and it was an account in New York. That's why I'm calling you."

Mac looked up when there was a knock on the door. He waved Lindsay in and accepted the results she offered him.

"What the…?" He frowned when he looked down at the results in his hand. "Horatio, Lindsay is here. Is it okay if I put you on speakerphone?"

The redhead agreed and Mac quickly changed the phone, so Lindsay could hear Horatio's words. "We ran the fingerprints we found on Lindsay's folder and we got a match."

"Is it Danny?" Lindsay asked. "All NYPD employees are required to get fingerprinted."

"The name says Danny Messer," Mac nodded. "But…" he turned the folder around so she could see it, "this picture is definitely not Danny and the file says Danny Messer was fifty-six and died in a sky diving accident eight years ago."

"How did he manage to fake a finger print test?" Lindsay frowned.

"I have no idea," the Marine admitted quietly. "He must have broken into the computers and swapped the records."

"If Danny isn't really who he says he is, the chances are neither is Tim," Horatio sighed.

"So, we have nothing," Lindsay pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We can still trace the account the funds went to," Mac reminded her. "And the IP addresses might give us something."

x

The short, fat man grunted a greeting and handed him a form for him to sign. He frowned and cautiously took the clipboard off the disgusting storage owner.

The fat man thought it was strange that the dark-haired man was wearing gloves in Miami, but since he had been paid cash for his services, he wasn't going to question.

It wasn't long before all the forms were signed and the contents of storage container 68 were on their way to Ontario, Canada, to be reunited with their owner and the contents of New York storage box 1163.

x

He grinned in satisfaction and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. The Canadian sun was especially bright for this time of year and he relished the warmth on his skin.

Tossing his suitcase into the trunk of a waiting taxi, he gave the driver the directions to his destination, before sitting back and enjoying the two hour long journey.

The driver was more than a little disgruntled at having to drive such a distance, but when his passenger tipped him one hundred dollars over the fee, he found he didn't mind so much.

The house was small and modest. Anything too expensive would be too obvious and give away how much the occupants were worth.

He found the door was locked when he tried it, which he should have expected. Half of Miami and New York were still after then and, even though they were in a different country it would be foolish to leave them so exposed.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he quickly opened the door and entered the house, locking it back up behind him.

Danny, who immigration currently knew as 'Alex', was leaning against the door jam with his arms folded across his chest. "Well?"

"Your things are on their way here," the taller man assured him, pulling his sunglasses off and tossing them onto the sideboard.

"And Lindsay?"

"She's already been paid out by her insurance company, as has Horatio," he advised Tim, who was sitting on the bottom step.

Just as Danny's passport displayed his name as 'Alex', Tim's now referred to him as 'Mark'.

"No one has any idea where either of you have disappeared to. Once the money hit your bank account it became untraceable. The IP addresses were a bust, obviously cause you guys were using a WiFi connection."

"No one can figure out how you managed to get away with it."

Danny grinned and pushed himself off the wall, crossing the room and embracing the other man. "That's because this is what we do," he told the younger man, kissing him deeply.

"And you're bloody good at it," Don Flack moaned, devouring Tim's mouth as the brunette joined his two lovers.

Their Miami and New York scandals were complete, leaving them with an extra $9,500,000.00 in their bank account, which was so secure even the best computers in the world could neither locate nor view the contents.

They would wait a year or so, before moving on and finding another person whose accounts they could empty.

The End


End file.
